kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Titan
|species = Titan |gender = Male |origin = Hercules }} Ice Titan is an antagonist who appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and Kingdom Hearts III. Physical Appearance Ice Titan, true to his name, is composed entirely of ice. He has humanoid features, including long limbs and a visible icy rib cage. His head is rather small in comparison to the rest of his body, and has small, hollow eyes with a protruding mouth filled with sharp teeth. There is a spiky crest decorating the back of his head and cheeks, followed by several large spikes protruding out from his shoulder blades. His long arms are tipped with sharp fingers, while his legs are thin to start but get larger below the knee. His lower legs are frozen to the ground, forcing the Ice Titan to constantly break and regenerate them to walk. The Ice Titan is actually a very small being of ice, not even reaching Sora's knee, but it is able to grow very large in order to tower over its opponents. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep After Aqua battled her way through the tournament in the Olympus Coliseum, she finds out that the championship match is against Hades instead of Terra as she hoped. Just before the match, Hades called an the Ice Titan, because as he says, "Rule 2! A hero can call for backup during the match!" Zack tries to help Aqua, but Aqua refuses and proceeds to defeat them both on her own. After the match, Hades calls the Ice Titan a 'mere popsicle' and swears to be back with a better Titan. Kingdom Hearts The Ice Titan is the sole contender in the Gold Match. Sora takes the Ice Titan on by himself and manages to take down the giant. In the ''Final Mix version, Sora also gets the Diamond Dust for his troubles. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded The Ice Titan is the last of the four sources of the bugs in Olympus Coliseum, and resides deep within the Keyhole, on Layer 30. Together, Sora, Hercules, and Cloud are able to defeat it and fix the world's bugs. The Ice Titan is only fought when choosing the option to do 30 layers. Kingdom Hearts III The Ice Titan, along with his brothers, Lava Titan, Tornado Titan, and Rock Titan, were released by Hades just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy found their way to Olympus. Together, the four Titans destroyed Thebes and made their way to Mount Olympus, losing Rock Titan along the way, where they waged war with Zeus and the other gods. The trio of Titans that remained were quickly subdued by our heroes, but recuperated after being rejoined by Rock Titan. Hercules decided to even the odds and was able to free Zeus from his rocky tomb, much to Hades' dismay. Zeus began to attack the Titans who immediately started retreating. Hercules reversed Tornado Titans vortex, sucking up Lava Titan, Rock Titan, and Ice Titan, and throwing them up into the atmosphere. Origin The Ice Titan was an original creation for the 1997 Disney film ''Hercules. He is based off the element Water (ice) and meant to represent the Titans of Greek Mythology. Gallery Ice Titan KH.png| Ice Titan.png| Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III